The Kingslayer and His Wench Chronicles
by Countess Calliopoleia
Summary: Their fates are tied together whichever realm they're in. Series of very short and unrelated one-shots about the Kingslayer and the Maid of Tarth.
1. AGAIN

CHAPTER 1: Again

"Damn you, Lannister!" Brienne cursed over her shoulder while standing in their bathroom. Jaime came over to her only to find his wench glaring at something in her hand.

"What is it Wen-" he was cut off as Brienne shoved something white in his left hand.

"You got me pregnant! _Again!_ " Jaime was of course elated and was about to kiss Brienne senseless when he saw Brienne looking so frustated.

"It's been only _four months_ since Galladon and Joanna was born and now this! This is all your damn fault Jaime." Brienne sighed defeatedly.

Jaime was baffled, "But it was a team effort, was it not? And I thought you wanted to have our kids close in age?"

"Don't you dare pull that 'it's a team effort' card on me Jaime." Brienne growled.

" _And_ when I said that I wanted our kids close in age, I didn't know then that we would be having twins!" Brienne whined. It was unthinkable because Brienne never _ever_ whined. "And now you didn't even gave me a chance to recuperate from having to push two humans out of me!"

Jaime could only scramble for words trying to console his clearly distressed wife. After some soft words, a warm hug and a kiss to the tip of her crooked nose, Brienne mumbled against his shoulder, "You better hope to the Seven we're not having twins again Jaime or I might seriously consider castrating you."

Jaime could only grin and made a promise to himself to pray to the Seven every single night until another set of his twins will be born.

 _finite_


	2. DIGGING FURTHER

CHAPTER 2: DIGGING FURTHER

* * *

warning: a bit of angst

* * *

They were having their cool down after gruelling hours spent in the local gym when out of nowhere, Jaime said, "Wench."

"Yes." Brienne answered in a long-suffering sigh.

"Do you think your pretty?" The question really came out of nowhere so she answered without thinking,

"No, of course not."

"Good thing you know it then." Jaime replied and resumed in cooling down. She was so taken aback that she was unable to make her usual retort.

Of course, she was used to cruel bluntless from other people regarding her physical appearance that she just took everthing in stride and did not let their insults get to her.

But coming from Jaime, her bestfriend whom she secretly harbors feelings for, made her heart literally ache.

She cursed herself for visibly flinching from his casual insult but was thankful because he was not looking at her anymore so he didn't get to see the momentary hurt that flashed in her eyes.

She thought he was different. She thought he was not like not the others who made it their hobby of sending cruel japes at her. Well, clearly she thought _wrong,_ laughing at herself self-deprecatingly.

* * *

Later, when they walked out of the gym together, Brienne was trying to act like everything was alright with her.

 _'Really, its not like I'm not used to it'_ she thought sullenly.

"See you tomorrow wench." Jaime waved his goodbye and went in the opposite direction, going to his apartment.

When Brienne got home, she threw herself into her bed, not bothering in changing her clothes and kept on replaying Jaime's words in her head not realizing that she was crying herself to sleep.

 _fin_


	3. GOOD LUCK JAIME

CHAPTER 3: GOODLUCK JAIME

I did say that this would a series of UNRELATED one-shots but seeing I'm the one writing so I get to do whatever I want...

A/N: part 2 of chapter 1

"You're babies appear to be in good condition Mr. and Mrs. Lannister" the doctor said to the couple who were looking in awe at the ultrasound of their third child.

Brienne however turned her head immediately to the doctor, her expression one of pure disbelief.

"Wait, did you just say 'babies'?" and then proceeded glaring at her husband who was looking very smug and was smirking down at his wife.

"That's right Mrs. Lannister, you are having twins!" the doctor said cheerfully and then added, "Congratulations!"

Brienne on the other hand looked like she was on the verge of strangling her husband.

"Jaime!!!!!!!!!"


	4. FOOKIN' IDIOTS

CHAPTER 4: FOOKIN' IDIOTS

inspired from a fic that i've read from another fandom. I don't remember the title precisely, and so i give total credits for that fic and that this idea isn't originally mine. Right, i'm rambling and so here we go. Tata!

* * *

It's really hard to be Bronn, senior student extraordinaire of King's Landing High.

Jaime Lannister, his best mate and most unfortunately, also his classmate, had no fookin' clue that he was in love with one Brienne Tarth. He thinks of her as his archnemesis, his personal hell sent by the Seven and also the bane of his existence.

Brienne Tarth, a homely, awkward, tall junior student from the same school, who always flushed and blushed a kind of red that would rival the old Lannister house colors whenever Jaime riles her up, also didn't know that she was in love with Jaime Lannister.

Ye gods, Bronn was fed up with all the sexual tension between those two in denials. He might just reach old age and be bald before they would admit to their feelings with each other.

If they wouldn't do it themselves, then he might just have to concoct a plan that would finally nudge them in the right direction.

* * *

"Bronn!"

Here we go again. "What now, mate?" Bronn sighed. The Seven must have really hated him in his past life to be shackled with Jaime Lannister in this life.

"The wench, damn her. Just because she has ridiculously long legs doesn't mean tha—"

Bronn interrupted him, "Look here mate, why don't you just bang that wench of yours already and be done with it? I'm absolutely fed up with your whining when I think—wait, I know that you just want to get those ridiculously long legs entangled 'round your hips. But I think you have to woo the lady first and finally tell her you're absolutely smitten with her before you do the deed. Got it?"

"What are you— How di— the Seven curse you Bronn!" Jaime, gobsmacked and caught offguard, stormed off and left a smug Bronn back to his business.

Bronn smirked.

* * *

Bronn was whistling the tune of the Dornishman's Wife on his way inside the school gym late one night when he heard something that sounded a lot like a punching bag being murdered and battered to death. Rounding the corner, he saw Brienne punching her anger and frustations against a poor punching bag.

"I thought I'd be the only one in the gym at this time o' night." Brienne paused her right hook halfway to the punching bag and turned with all her flushing and scowling glory to the sound of Bronn's voice.

"Hey Bronn." Brienne sighed. It seemed that whatever was making her brutal to the punching bag left her when she saw Bronn, and so went on packing her things up for the night, readying herself to leave the gym.

She was almost out of the gym when she paused in her steps, took a deep breath and turned around, "Bronn, you're bestfriends with Lannister right?" At Bronn's nod, she continued somewhat wearily, "I know I'm asking a favor and we don't really know each other but—" she seemed to hesitate but decided to just get on with it, "Please tell Lannister to just fuck off and mind his own business. I just want to live a quiet life and I'm tired from all his japes and taunting. Just tell him, please?"

Seven hells Jaime, just what did you do? Bronn heaved a great sigh. "Look Brienne, whatever Jaime did and said, he didn't really mean it."

Brienne went red with indignation and was about to retort when Bronn interrupted, "Let me finish. The guy's smitten with you alright. Doesn't go a day without complaining and whining 'bout you. It's always wench here, wench that."

Brienne, speechless, froze in shock but eventually blushed her singature red.

"Don't be ridiculous Bronn!" she spluttered.

"Sure I am." Bronn snorted. "But remember that I'm the one who's always heard of how he complains about your endless legs, your very blue eyes that can't be real because it's so blue like sapphires, your billions of freckles that he knows is impossible to count—should I go on?" he smiled wryly.

Brienne was turning redder and redder by the moment.

"Stop these lies Bronn. Damn it. I've had enough of his japes, I just—just stop okay? Stop lying!" she half-yelled as she turned around and ran out of the gym.

* * *

Seven fucking hells. Was she crying when she left?

Why? Why does it have to be him?! If those two wouldn't sit down and talk about what's going on between them, he's certainly gonna lose his sanity.

He already did his best to nudge the two fookin' idiots in the right direction but still, Jaime bungled it up like a green boy and Brienne misinterpreted everything.

And so he decided to just let fate run its course with the two of them. He did his job, alright, splendidly in fact. Those two were just idiots who couldn't see what's in front of them. Seven save them. And him.

* * *

I'm just gonna leave this here because even though i have this drabble plotted out in my mind, i just cant get the right words out. English isn't my first language you see. Sorry!


	5. WISH OF THE HEART

CHAPTER 5: WISH OF THE HEART

* * *

Warning: overdose of fluff ahead.

Double warning: UNBETAED

* * *

 _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Jaime!" Brienne hissed in warning when Jaime missed a trick step on a stair on their way back to their Gryffindor common room and almost toppled on a suit of armor.

"Careful please. Do you want to get caught by old Walder Frey again?" Brienne chided Jaime and rushed to right the said suit of armor before it fell to the floor and made a loud clanging sound that might get them into detention. _Again_.

"Come on, wench!" Jaime merely grinned at her. His stupid rakish grin. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

This time, Brienne didn't bother to chastise him into using her real name. She just wants to get back inside the safe walls of their common room.

* * *

The two bestfriends were out again on curfew hours. It all started when Jaime somehow managed to sneak into the room she shared with Sansa and Margaery.

Brienne, bleary-eyed rubbed her eyes to get a clear view of who disturbed her sleep.

"J-Jaime?" She rubbed her eyes again to make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her. "Wha— why— _How did you get inside here?"_ she demanded to Jaime who was grinning winningly at her as if he knew something she didn't. _Well, she supposed he did,_ Brienne thought.

"That doesn't matter, wench. Now come on!" Jaime whisper-shouted, practically dragging her out of her bed. "Seven hells, for the last time Jaime, my name is Brienne" , Brienne whispered exasperatedly.

"Yeah, yeah, I know but it's so much fun calling you wench." Jaime rolled his eyes and laughed when Brienne tried to punch his arm.

Deciding to just give in with her bestfriend's antics, she asked, "Where are you taking me?" Jaime just grinned at her all the while tugging her sleeve and urging her to climb out of the Gryffindor portrait hole, "Don't sound so foreboding , wench. And relax, we're going to have fun!"

* * *

By Jaime's definition of fun, he meant going inside the restricted section of the library to ' _borrow_ ' a book on who knows what about. So when Brienne asked him what book it was, all he said was that it contained something that he needed for a prank he was planning to set on his brother, Tyrion, and proceeded to use his charm and wink and grin at her in the hopes of distracting her into not asking more questions which inevitably worked. _Seven fucking damn._

So here they were, trying to sneak back into their room and trying to avoid detection by old Walder Frey when then again Jaime, in all his golden glory, stepped on a tapestry hanging by a wall for the gods sake—how did he even manage to step on a tapestry that's on a _bloody wall_ when he could perfectly walk silently in the middle of the corridor?! To make things worse, the said tapestry happened to be attached on a metal hanging and so when Jaime panicked and made useless efforts on disentangling the tapestry that somehow wounded its way around his feet, the fucking tapestry was pulled out of its place along its metal hanging and then it cluttered and rolled down the corridor where it stopped on a pair of feet.

When the duo looked, to their horror, they realized it was the old caretaker, Walder Frey. _Just there luck._

For a moment, the three of them just looked at each other, not comprehending what just happened. It was when Jaime, whispered _run_ to her did they all sprang into action.

"Come back here, you miscreants!" Frey wheezed, trying to catch up to the more fit and young two people.

" _It told you Jaime._ I told you to watch out for your steps!" Brienned hissed while running for their lives. Jaime on the other hand had the audacity to laugh uproariously and shot back at her, "Why would I? When I have you to warn me all the time?"

Brienned snorted and then made a twitch at the corner of her mouth that could almost be mistaken for a smile, but then she realized Frey was still relentlessly pursuing them and promptly made a scowl. Jaime, coming to the same dilemma, immediately looked frantically around, searching for a room to hide in and then found a classroom whose door was slightly ajar.

"This way, wench."

* * *

Both of them were breathing harshly, trying to catch their breaths. "Did we lose him?" Jaime asked the tall, blonde girl who was currently doubled over trying to normal her breathing. Brienne stood up, glared at him and then went by the door to check if Frey was still around.

"I think we lost him."

Jaime, finally able to set his breathing at a normal pace, finally noticed Brienne, as red as the Gryffindor colors, still breathing harshly and choked a laugh commenting, "look at you wench, you look well-fucked."

If possible, Brienne went redder than ever. Scowling, "Shut up, you idiot" she murmured taking a seat on a deserted armchair.

"But I'm your idiot wench." Jaime said playfully. Brienne, thinking he was mocking her again, looked up and met his eyes. She felt a lump form in her throat upon seeing a fond, almost tender look on Jaime's eyes that were gazing at her. For months now, Jaime was giving her that look and she couldn't quite decipher what that look meant. Well she might _know_ but just entertaining the idea was downright absurd. It was nigh impossible that he would look at her that way, let alone think of her that way.

She suddenly felt awkward and then tried to look anywhere else but at him. That's when we she noticed a tall object covered by a piece of white cloth. Brienne stood up as if mesmerized and went to it, suddenly feeling an urge to unravel the cloth and see what's inside.

Jaime noticed Brienne looking at the cloth-covered tall object that he noticed earlier upon first entering the classroom. "Wench, I really don't think that's wise." Jaime warned but made no move to stop her.

Upon unraveling the cloth, her breath hitched, seeing an impossible image in front of her. In the mirror, she was assaulted by an image of her and Jaime. They were wearing wedding robes and they were dancing slowly to a music she cannot hear. Jaime on the other hand, noticed that Brienne seemed to freeze upon seeing that the object was a mirror. A very large mirror. At closer inspection, he noticed that around its gilded borders, the mirror held words of a language that he did not recognize.

 _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._

Turning to Brienne, he went to ask her if she knew what it meant but froze mid question when he saw the image inside the mirror and it almost got the wind knocked out of him. It was him, and unsurpringly, Brienne was with him and they were a little older. However, they weren't alone—they were accompanied by three other people, three kids to be specific running around him and Brienne. His arms were wrapped around Brienne, or more specifically, her middle wherein he noticed was swollen with child. The Jaime in the mirror rested his chin on her right shoulder and then whispered something in her ear, mirror Brienne then went an adorable shade of red.

Jaime, still mesmerized from the image he saw, smiled widely and turned his head to look at Brienne who he noticed had hurt pooling in her sapphire eyes. His smile faltered.

Decision made, he demanded "Do you not like what you see in the mirror?" Brienne turned to look at him as if surprised that he was really beside her. Brienne panicked, thinking that he saw the image of them dancing.

She hastened to answer, just something to say but to no one's surprise, words failed her. Jaime, growing upset by the moment, ploughed on, "Is it really so awful to see a future with me?" Yes, the future, because that's what he think the mirror was for—to show people what their future entails. And he was very pleased by what he saw not until he saw Brienne's reaction to it.

"W-what—Jaime, what are you talking about?" Brienne replied breathlessly seeing the intense look Jaime was giving her.

"This mirror, I'm pretty sure it shows us our future together." But Jaime wasn't done, not allowing Brienne to defend herself, he continued "Look at the mirror Brienne." He grabbed her shoulders so that she was facing the mirror again. "See, it shows how perfect we are together, and look at our kids! Blonde, blue-eyed adorable children. They even have your freckles, and—and look at you, swollen with my child" the moment Jaime said those words, he went on caressing her middle and Brienne went red.

By know, she was utterly baffled. Clearly, they saw different images because she still saw the two of them dancing. And then, that's when it clicked. _I show not your face but your heart's desire._ This is the infamous Mirror of Erised!

With dawning comprehension, she realized that the image Jaime painted for her was his heart's desire. She couldn't believe it! She couldn't believe her luck. Brienne turned around still looking incredulous but hope was rapidly rising in her chest like wildfire that was about to explode. She looked into the familiar emerald gaze of Jaime, a gaze filled with determination and dare she say it, _longing._ For the life of her, she wondered why she's just noticing that look now. Deciding to take her chance, she said

"Yes I can see a future of us, _together_."

* * *

A/N 1: nope. nuh-uh, mirror of erised? not mine at all *sigh*. All hail to Martin and Rowling *whoop whoop*

A/N 2: A little background for this story: JB are both in Gryffindor. In this fic, Jaime is a seventh year while Brienne is a fifth year (I may have forgotten to mention that *wink wink*)


	6. OPEN WIDE AND SAY AAAH

CHAPTER 6: OPEN WIDE AND SAY AAAH

* * *

post - s7

* * *

Brienne of House Tarth never thought that her life would ever come to this. She thought she had already experienced it all — being mocked by her own people in her island, being the subject of a bet regarding her maidenhead, being held captive and threatened to be raped, fighting a _bloody_ bear with a tourney sword, seven hells, she even fought the Hound of all people. But never in her life did she thought she would suffer this type of embarassment.

She was feeding Jaime Lannister. Literally feeding him, as in asking him to open his mouth to shovel stew down his throat. _Gods_ , she was absolutely sure her face and neck was getting redder and redder by the minute. To top it all, they were in the middle of the main hall eating their dinner with every person who decided to fight the war against the night king, which means that everyone gets to witness this motrifying act. And Jaime had to be Jaime being his natural insufferable self.

"Aren't you sweet, _my lady_." Jaime smirked after gulping the food she just fed to him. Brienne scowled at him, muttering "I am not a lady" while burning an even brighter shade of red.

"But I thought you don't like to be called 'wench'. So what shall I call you then?" At this, Brienne did not reply audibly, just muttered something under her breath to which Jaime chuckled fondly. She glared at him.

"For the love of the gods, Jaime you are a grown man. The reasoning behind you, accepting a dare to hand wrestle with a wildling using your left hand escapes me" she grumbled but still continued on feeding him.

Jaime, she heard from Pod, had accepted a hand wrestling match with Tormund Giantsbane. Hand wrestling was a custom amongst the wildlings to know who is more worthy of whatever matter between the two opponents. And since Jaime only has his stump for his right hand, he had to use his left hand which means that Tormund also had to use his left, which was a good thing because both men were on equal grounds. At least despite the stupidity of it all, Jaime won but at a great price-his left wrist was sprained, not _broken_ thank the gods, and because of this he could barely lift a bowl nor a spoon to feed himself without wincing in pain. And so that's why she gets to suffer from feeding Jaime _herself_.

Consumed by her own thoughts, she didn't notice Jaime's face darkening for a moment. "I do not like him and it was him who provoked me first." He grumbled around a spoonful of stew causing some of it to dribble down his chin and down his neck which Brienne watched, wondering if it would continue on going down into his tunic and inside his—at this, Brienne forced herself to halt her thoughts.

"Last I checked you are not even on speaking terms with the man so how did he even 'provoked' you?" she prodded curious to know how it all started.

"I heard that Giantsbane idiot talking about reviving the wildling custom on stealing women to make them their wives here in Winterfell."

However Brienne was not still able to follow. "I get that that custom is completely barbaric and repulsive but I still don't see how you would react so strongly about it." she said, question clear in her sapphire gaze.

A vein pulsed in Jaime's forehead, rage evident in his eyes and said, "It was you he was planning on stealing."

 _"Me?"_

"Yes, _you_."

Heart beating faster, she forced herself to ask the question. "So how did it come to both of you hand wrestling?"

Jaime's neck reddened, not wanting for her to know that the real reason was that he told Tormund that Brienne was his and not to be stolen by the likes of him, decided on telling a half-truth, muttered darkly, "I wanted to make it clear to him that on any grounds, you are not to be stolen" then added, "you are your own woman."

Brienne's gaze softened and then thanked him for defending her. They continued on eating which means that she alternated on feeding herself and spoonfeeding Jaime.

But then out of nowhere, Jaime being back to his annoying self, teased her. "Wench, would you allow it if I were to steal you?"

Brienne choked.

* * *

A/N: so, I invented the handwrestling custom because I wanted to come up with a way on how to make Brienne feed Jaime and also Brienne being her pragmatic self *smiling sheepishly*


	7. OATHBREAKERS

CHAPTER 7: OATHBREAKERS

* * *

 _It was their sworn duty to help protect the living._

* * *

The Kingslayer thought his oathbreaking days were over. Ever since he met the Maid of Tarth, he had strived to become the man he dreamt to be when he was still a young lad many years ago. There is something about her that brings out his best qualities as a knight and more importantly, as a person. And that is the reason why he had travelled this far north, left his twin and swore a vow—with her— to protect the living in the war against the Others. They swore to never leave the north so long as the threat of the Night King still looms over them. They swore to fight even if it means certain death.

It was surprising however when it was because of Brienne that he is going to break this sacred oath for the living.

* * *

It was their fault, really. They had been careless, it never dawned on their minds the consequences of what they were doing. It started with a kiss. A kiss made out of impulse, born out of thinking that they might not live another day, thinking that what is there to lose if they give into it just this once. Every night that they survived yet another fight against the wights, they kissed under the night sky. It escalated from there-from kissing, there came hands roaming, hands that explored and caressed each other.

One night, one of the rare nights wherein the both of them were not tasked to man the walls or scout beyond the wall, Jaime came to Brienne's room, his emerald gaze blazing and determined. The night before, he thought he almost lost her forever. She was one of the scouts sent out to range beyond the wall upon the news that there was a legion of wights camping out south of the wall. Jaime was worried sick because he was not there with her, not there to protect her even though she is far more skilled with a sword than he is. Oathkeeper at her side only gave him some small measure of comfort. Thank the gods she returned to him, whole and unscathed.

Her breath hitched, seeing the look he's giving her. It was that same look that Jaime had before he kissed her the very first time.

"Jaime, " she said breathlessly. "What are you—?" Brienne never got to finish her sentence for Jaime surged forward, went inside her room and bolted the door shut, eyes full of passion and then he devoured her mouth. They have kissed many times before but this was different. Brienne forcefully pulled herself out of their intimate embrace, question in her eyes. Jaime looked desperate, his eyes imploring. She knew what he was asking for, understands that he needs this to reassure himself that she was still alive and breathing, every inch alive. They have never done anything beyond kissing and caressing, and so she was nervous of what this might entail. But she also needs this reassurance that both of them are very much alive and breathing in each others' arms.

Eyes full of resolve, she nodded her head.

That night, they made love for the very first time.

* * *

After that, night after night Jaime came to her room. It came to the point where they didn't bother anymore with propriety and just stayed in one room, _hers_ , together.

It never came to them the consequences of their nightly trysts until months after their first encounter.

* * *

Brienne came back after a raid heavily injured. There was a long gash that ran up along her back. It was her fault-she was slower than usual, tiredness that she can never shake off seeping into her limbs making her blows sluggish and slow. Because of this, she was not able to immediately deflect the blow that resulted into the wound in her back. They had to drag her back to safety after that.

Jaime refused to leave her side, not even to eat nor sleep, only leaving for the privy. When she came to, days after the incident, she saw Jaime's slumped form by the hearth. Upon hearing Brienne's tired voice calling his name, Jaime woke from his restless slumber.

"You're awake."

Without preamble, Jaime stood up and said to her confusion, "Gather your strength, wench. We're leaving."

"Why? _Jaime—"_

"Do not argue with me in this Brienne. We're leaving for your safety," he seem to hesitate but continued "—and the babe's."

Brienne seemed overwhelmed—deep inside, she knew it to be true, suspected it for weeks but was reluctant to accept the gravity of the situation, choosing to ignore it and bury it deep in the recesses of her mind.

"There is to be a babe, Brienne. Our child. We are leaving—I have already arranged a boat in the ports of White Harbor—you have no say in this." Brienne was enraged. "I will not go, Jaime! We will not leave!" She struggled to sit up and Jaime rushed to help her but she pushed his hand away. She glared at him, "Even if there is a babe, I can still fight. We _swore_ an oath together!"

Jaime was desperate and angry, "Damn those oaths, Brienne! Those vows won't matter anymore when you're all pale and the both of you dead! _We're leaving_."

"You told me that you would not keep me from my sword." Despite the cold, Brienne's face was red from rage. "This is different and you know it wench! Stop being so stubborn about this."

But Brienne insisted, "We swore to fight until our last breath, Jaime. We made an oath."

"I would gladly forsake this vow and be known as the worst knight ever to live if it means that I still have you." Tears streamed down his face, "I already lost three children and I refuse to lose another. I refuse to lose you. _You are my life, Brienne._ "

Brienne seem to deflate at this but still reasoned, "But we do not have to leave, Jaime. We will win this war."

Anger blazed in his eyes again, "You do not know that, wench! Even if you do not fight until you birth this child, I know that you will insist to fight by the time you are able to. What if you die out there?" Jaime's voice broke at the word 'die' and continued, "What then, Brienne? If you die, what of our child? What of me?"

Brienne tried to protest but Jaime wasn't done. "What if we both die Brienne? Are you really this willing to leave our child without a father and a mother?"

Her resolve to stay and fight left her. He was right—she can never be sure of their future, they might die and she cannot leave their child without a parent. Their child, _gods_. She made the decision but it still rested heavy on her shoulders because it went against her beliefs and morals.

Brienne was every inch reluctant to say the words but knew she had to if only to placate Jaime. "You're right." Jaime exhaled in relief and then suddenly grinned, "I knew you would eventually see reason, wench. We will leave on the morrow."

When Brienne made a sound of protest, he reasoned, "You might change your mind, best to leave as soon as possible." and then flashed her a smirk.

Brienne grumbled.

* * *

The next day, when Samwell Tarly made to visit Brienne of Tarth to make sure that her wounds are healed, he was shocked to find her bed empty. When he made a sweeping glance around the room, he was even more shocked to find it bereft of any belongings. Then, he noticed a scrap of parchment lying in the middle of the bed. Upon closer inspection, he read the words,

 _Tell the King we had no choice. Please forgive us._

* * *

.

A/N 1: I know it seems unlikely that Brienne would forsake her vows even if she's pregnant or not but well i like the idea that for once, she would be willing to be an oathbreaker. don't judge yay haha.

A/N: i'm supposed to be answering some modules, very long modules in fact, for a seminar that i will be attending tomorrow and i'm not even halfway done with it*sigh* but this idea just wont leave me.


	8. MINE

CHAPTER 8: MINE

* * *

where Brienne is being her normal insecure self but also has a streak of jealousy

disclaimer: this plot is inspired from a kdrama I just watched (WFKBJ)

* * *

Jaime was just about to go visit Brienne after his training in professional fencing when Tyrion, his brother, approached him out of nowhere telling him that he has to go with him right now and that it was a very urgent matter. When Jaime asked Tyrion if it was something about their father, he just gave Jaime a noncommital shrug to which at that point, should have already raised his suspicions however his mind was full of Brienne and her _blue, blue eyes._

He was baffled, however, when Tyrion led him inside a coffee shop. Why in the seven hells would father meet them in a bloody coffee shop? When he looked down at Tyrion, he saw him smirking mischievously at him.

"Why are we here, Tyrion?" Jaime asked exasperatedly, contemplating if he could strangle his own brother.

Tyrion eyed his brother and replied matter-of-factly, "Seeing as your love life is very dry as of the moment dear brother, I have arranged us a double date." When Jaime tried to protest, however, he was cut off by a very girlish and high-pitched, "Tyrion, darling, over here!"

Jaime cringed. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

Brienne was wondering where Jaime had gone. He texted her almost an hour ago that he would drop by her dorm but he was still nowhere to be found. They just decided to up their relationship, from friends to lovers, when Jaime-after an argument that escalated quickly, growled and stormed at her, backing her against a wall and succeeded in trapping her body with his-crashed his lips against hers. For a moment, Brienne was frozen in shock but then immediately reciprocated the kiss. To say the kiss was hot would be a terrible understatement. It was passionate, very much so, consuming her entire being, making her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. However, Brienne made Jaime agree with her to make their relationship discreet just for a little while. It's certainly no issue for her friends to know about them, however, the news would undoubtedly reach the ears of her father which would be a total disaster.

At the moment, she was contemplating whether to look for Jaime herself or just to wait for him here in her dorm. However, her decision was taken out of her hands when Sansa and Margaery, who surprisingly are her bestfriends, barged into her room and demanded to her that she should come with them to go visit the new coffee shop just around the corner.

* * *

Just as they were settling into their seats, Brienne thought she heard Jaime laugh, however just as she was about to turn her head to look for him, she heard Sansa squeal.

"Gods! It's Loras! Quick Brienne, hide me—wait, isn't that Renly with him?" asked a puzzled Sansa.

Margaery, on the other hand, already had a smirk plastered to her face, all the while looking over the menu, "Didn't you know? My sweet brother has finally outed himself."

The redhead nearly turned as red as her hair in dismay and spluttered, " _Why didn't you tell me?_ All this time you saw me pining over your brother and you never even told me! And—and you even encouraged my _crush_ on him!"

Unfortunately, Marg was completely unrepentant and so the redhead and the brunette continued to bicker whilst Brienne happily tuned them out. Truth be told, she was used to their childish squabbles and was a hundred percent sure that Sansa would get over her crush on Loras, just as she quickly got over her stupid infatuation with Joffrey Baratheon.

Brienne was still happily inside her head, reminiscing her times with Jaime, _her boyfriend—_ she still couldn't quite believe it herself, and so she didn't notice that her two companions finally fell silent and finally ordered their food. She was only jarred out of her daydream when she heard Marg mention Jaime's last name.

"Hey Brie, aren't those the Lannister brothers?" Marg said, jerking her head to the Lannister brothers' direction. Brienne turned around, confirming what Margaery saw.

"Bleh, and that's Taena Merryweather with them and I don't even know who that other girl is." Sansa piped in looking over Brienne's shoulder.

"Look's like they're having a double date, they look all cozy." the brunette added, causing Brienne to whip her head back to Jaime's direction and glare at him. Unfortunately, Jaime remained oblivious from the eyes of his girlfriend that promised retribution.

Brienne trusts Jaime, she really does. However, Sansa all but added "So the rumor's are true. Did you know, Jaime already has a girlfriend? And it looks like it's Taena herself. Poor guy." she shuddered in disgust.

Wondering why Sansa would make that conclusion, Brienne turned back around only to find Jaime smiling as Taena whispered something in his ear, her fingers dancing sinuously on his shoulders.

The tall blonde pulled out her phone and furiously typed a message to Jaime. She heard the familar _ding!_ of his phone and watched as he pulled out his phone.

* * *

Jaime was only slightly enjoying Tyrion and the girls' company. He told Brienne that he would drop by her dorm earlier and was now wondering what they would be doing now if only he didn't let Tyrion trick him into this double date.

Hearing the _ding!_ of his phone, he pulled it out of his trouser's pocket. His heart skipped a beat upon seeing the wench's name. However, his heart went wild with fear as he read her message: _"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"_

Jaime whipped his head wildly around and saw the wench glaring daggers at him. He gulped audibly, he knew what Brienne was capable of. He has seen it and experienced it first hand. Boy, she could throw one hell of a punch.

He blindly grasped Tyrion's wrist as he saw Brienne making discreet gestures for him to leave the impromptu double date. Jaime scrambled for words, "Tyr, I really should go, I forgot-I was not able to finish my term paper in my Medieval History and its due tomorrow." Jaime made to stand up but was prevented as Tyrion grabbed his shirt sleeve and said, "Nonsense, sweet brother. I already did it for you ages ago remember?"

Jaime heard his phone ding! again and saw a death threat sent by Brienne, _"I'm giving you five minutes to save your sorry ass."_ He looked up to look at his girlfriend and saw her gesturing to her wristwatch menacingly. He was seriously panicking right now and searched for an excuse-something, anything that would excuse him that would not be refuted by his wretchedly clever brother.

Jaime just decided to make a go for it and stood up only to be thwarted yet again by Taena herself, her hand landing on his thigh which was unfortunately very close to his crotch. His eyes widened comically and tried to jerk Taena's hand off him. His efforts proved futile as her hand still remained on his thigh and actually _squeezed_ it. She was looking at him under her lashes seductively.

He heard heavy footsteps nearing their table and he knew he was dead.

* * *

Brienne really tried. She really tried to concentrate on Sansa and Margaery's conversation. But she can't help casting covert glances over Jaime's table.

"Hey Brie, everything fine?" Sansa asked having noticed that the tall blonde beside her was getting redder and redder by the minute.

Brienne shrugged and said through gritted teeth, "m'fine." As Brienne cast another discreet glance towards Jaime to check if he finally heeded her text, she saw Taena's hand boldly rubbing her boyfriend's thigh. That's when Brienne saw red.

She abruptly stood up causing her ordered milkshake to spill on the table and her friends to exclaim in shock. She stormed off to Jaime's table and snarled.

"Get your filthy hands off him!"

All the people from that table whipped their heads to her direction, and Sansa and Margaery gaped in shock.

Fortunately for Taena, she finally withdrew her hand and made to cross her arms under her breasts causing it to nearly pop out of her revealing blouse. She looked amused as she eyed the great, lumbering cow before her. She arched her brow and said, "And just who do you think you are?"

"I'M HIS BLOODY GIRLFRIEND, YOU _BITCH_! AND HE'S _MINE_!"

Taena and her friend gasped incredulously, Tyrion choked on the butterscotch he was munching on, Sansa and Margaery had their mouths agape, causing some of their drinks to dribble down their chins. Jaime, however was has half-shocked and half-amazed at his girlfriend.

Jaime grinned and exclaimed, "That's my wench!"

Brienne on the other hand, could not believe what she just did. She turned beet red and made to leave the coffee shop when Jaime jogged towards her and blocked her way. He then boldly kissed her, right in the middle of the coffee shop and whispered, "That's right Brienne, I'm yours."

* * *

A/N: so this OS has been sitting in my laptop for over a month, half-finished. I was extremely busy and only found the time to finish this just now. thanks for reading btw! Aaaand i'll try to update more.


	9. AGAINST THE NORM

CHAPTER 9: AGAINST THE NORM

A/N: this idea just won't get out of my damn head so here you are.

AU where Jaime and Brienne are wed, Joanna's alive, Cersei's married to Robert and Tyrion's off studying at the citadel. AAAANDDD NO TWINCEST :) Jaime and Brienne were betrothed years ago and Brienne was sent to the Rock to get know her betrothed. And Jaime was also away after the first month of their marriage doing some lordly matters and would only be back after 2 fortnights so go figure hahaha. details details

* * *

It's been a very long day for Lady Joana Lannister. Somehow, every single thing needed her attention, from settling disputes amongst the smallfolk to deciding which food to serve for the banquet that would happen later in honor for her son's return.

Speaking of, she really should get going. Jaime was due to arrive later today and there are still a lot of things that needed her immediate attention.

Really, she wasn't even technically the Lady of the Rock anymore and so she should not have been bothered with these things. But no matter, the _actual_ Lady Lannister needed to rest due to her _delicate_ condition, not that her son's wife was aware of it.

* * *

Lady Joanna's musings was interrupted when she spotted Brienne's lady-in-waiting looking so harried and in near hysterics.

"M'lady!" the girl said and approached Lady Joanna, visibly relieved upon seeing her lady.

"Is something the matter, Pia?"

"It's Lady Brienne, m'lady. She—she's quite distressed." The lady-in-waiting seemed distressed herself too. "I swear m'lady, I have tried everything I knew to try to calm her, but—"

"Hush, Pia. Lead me to her." Lady Joanna _might_ have an inkling why Brienne seemed so out of character lately and she might have an idea how to calm her gooddaughter.

Upon their arrival in Brienne's chambers, the first thing they noticed was a lump of silks strewn across the floor. Lady Joanna was not surprised to discover that it was Brienne herself tangled in her blue silks. She still remained unmoved, however, even when she noticed the tear tracks on her gooddaughter's cheeks.

"Leave us, Pia."

Hearing her goodmother's voice, Brienne immediately stood up to make a curtsy, while she discreetly wiped her cheeks, and then mumbled a "my lady".

Lady Joanna approached her cautiously as though she would a wounded creature. "Is everything fine, my dear?"

"Y-yes, my lady." Brienne stuttered and blushed.

"Come now, dear, I am your goodmother now. You know you can tell me anything." Lady Joanna cajoled. "Now, tell me what is it that is bothering you?"

To nobody's surprise, Brienne burst into tears and went on a rant.

"Jaime's set to arrive today and I haven't readied myself yet. I was about wear the blue dress that he likes only to discover that it won't fit me anymore! And I don't even know why I'm crying!" Brienne wailed.

At this, Lady Joanna took a look at her gooddaughter's body. Indeed, she was a bit thick around the waist and her tits seemed a bit fuller. There was a knowing glint in her eyes. However, a thought crossed Joanna's mind and it displeased her. Jaime was only wed to the girl in front of her two moons ago, surely, Brienne wouldn't be showing this much early on, _unless_ —

"Brienne." Lady Joanna said so sharply that the tall blonde immediately stopped her tears.

"M-my lady?" Never before had she heard that tone with her goodmother, only now.

Lady Joanna grasped Brienne shoulders and looked at her straight in the eye. Piercing greens to frightened blues. _Like Jaime's, only his are warmer._ Brienne thought.

"Did you and my son engaged in any _intimate_ activity even before you were wed?" Joanna's tone brooked no argument.

Brienne turned beet red and she seemed adamant on avoiding Joanna's gaze. She remembered Jaime telling her that she could not, even on pain of death, lie blatantly, so she avoided her goodmother's eyes as much as she could, choosing to look at her toes. For Lady Joanna, Brienne's refusal to meet her questioning gaze is as good as a confession.

Lady Joanna let out a disappointed sigh. Truly, this generation of nobles are as as randy as what the rumors said. _Couldn't they wait until the bedding ceremony?_ she thought exasperatedly.

Brienne and Jaime were lucky to be given the opportunity to get to know each other before they were wed and it seemed that they got to know each other _too well._

Lady Joanna sighed again.

She knew Brienne's tendency to remain tight-lipped especially when being reprimanded soundly, so she tried a different approach. She tucked a stray straw-blonde curl behind the girl's ears and said, "Come, dear, let's take a seat."

Brienne immediately complied and sat down beside her goodmother, nervously smoothing down her not-quite buttoned blue dress. Pia had difficulty closing her dress especially around the waist,and she had difficulty breathing now that she was sitting. The dress was a bit tight around her chest area.

While Brienne was internally frustrated with her situation and was trying not show her discomfort, Lady Joanna again took note of her gooddaughter's changing physique. Though she was elated, she was still quite shocked that this girl, who looked so chaste and shy upon her arrival in Casterly Rock some years ago could commit this kind of scandal. And what a scandal it would be if this were known before they were wed. After all, brides were expected to be all maidenly up until their marriage. Good thing then that her son and Brienne were wed now.

Lady Joanna tried to gather her patience and took a deep breath. "Brienne, dear, could you promise to tell me the truth?" The other girl visibly swallowed but nodded her head.

"Have you been intimate with my son even before your marriage two moons ago?" Joanna asked again, just to be certain.

A hesitant nod.

"Has this been going on long before your marriage?"

Brienne started at this, she was baffled by their turn of conversation. How the hell is this related to her earlier bout of uncharacteristic wailing?

She resolved to just answer her lady mother, though.

"I-I think it started almost a year ago." Her goodmother's eyes widened at this. Knowing that Lady Joanna interpreted differently, Brienne hurriedly continued, "We were just kissing. Please believe me my lady. Jaime said that he just wanted to know if we were compatible, after all, we were to be wed soon and he said that he would know if we matched together if I kissed him. And so I did." She blushed deeply while relating her story.

Lady Joanna tried to contain her smirk. She knew her son's ability to convince people, and he could be very persuasive if he puts his heart into it. She squeezed Brienne's hand, silently urging her to continue her tale.

"I never allowed him to go past kissing though h-he tried. Several times." If possible, Brienne turned an even deeper shade of red. "I tried so hard to refuse his advances, truly my lady, but..."she trailed off.

"But _what?_ "

"My lady, you have to understand, I love your son with all my heart and he looked so down that night, it broke my heart to see him that way." Brienne sniffled. She was getting weepy again. _Damn it._ She continued, "So I asked him if there is anything that I could do to cheer him up so long as it is within my power, a-and he said if I would m-m-make love to him, then he wouldn't be so lonely about Tyrion going away to the Citadel."

If it wasn't so unlady-like to slap her palm to her forehead, then Lady Joanna would have done that already. Brienne, really, is such a sweet, sweet girl. So innocent, so gullible, so _naive_. And her son was, _well_ , her son was sneaky and very cunning. But she knew that Jaime also loved Brienne with all his heart.

Wait-she remembered that Tyrion went away to Oldtown some three fortnights before Jaime's wedding. So Brienne must almost be four months along...

Deciding to just get to her point, so that Brienne would already start taking care of herself and the future heir of the Rock, she said "Oh dear, you should know that your every action has its consequences. And I am certain you very well know the consequence that would arise should you succumb to such actions."

Brienne's eyes widened, "A-are you saying that I'm..." she trailed off as her hand went to touch her stomach. Her shoulders were shaking, her head bowed. When she raised her head, her eyes were full of tears.

"Hush now, child. This is a cause for a celebration!" Lady Joanna said, trying to cheer up her clearly distressed gooddaughter.

"J-Jaime and I haven't talked about having a child yet. What if he wouldn't want this-"

Her goodmother cut her off before she could finish her sentence. "Nonsense, my dear. I am positive that my son would be quite delighted.

* * *

Her son was _very_ delighted indeed, judging from the sounds coming out of his and Brienne's chambers. They were clearly celebrating.

Lady Joanna smiled. No doubt that the Rock's halls would be filled with children once again within just a few years.

 _fin_


	10. FOR HER

CHAPTER 10: FOR HER

a teacher AU because why the hell not

* * *

 _Just one more year._

One more year and his teaching post in King's Landing High would finally expire. He cannot even remember the reason why he accepted a teaching post from the school in the first place. Right now, his only priority was to find a school as far away as possible, hells, he would apply to a school in bloody _Eastgate_ if he had to, just to get away from the horseshit that is KLH. Though everybody would most likely disagree with his opinion of the institution, seeing as it was viewed as the most prestigious school in all of Westeros, well they clearly did not know that all of it was just a facade. A beautiful facade crafted to fool people into thinking that KLH is a dream school every parent would wish for their child to study in.

Everything in it, _everyone_ in it drips of bribery, lies, corruption and old money. Jaime was sick of it all. _Just one more year, my contract will finally end, and I'll be gone,_ he thought to himself.

Boy, was he so wrong.

* * *

The first day of the school term, Jaime found himself ruminating on which institutions he should apply in by the next school year when he heard that Professor Catelyn Stark's replacement finally arrived and that she was very _tall, ugly too,_ and that the woman did not look like a woman at all. What they did not tell him was that the woman, _Professor Tarth,_ possessed eyes so blue, so deep and calm that Jaime found himself gaping the first time they were introduced.

The new professor must have thought that he was gaping due to her height and bulk because she flashed him an annoyed looked but still shook hands with him.

"Professor Lannister, a pleasure to meet you." She said through gritted teeth. Jaime could not form the words for the customary reply, so he just blinked, still cannot believe that a person could possess such blue eyes, _like sapphires,_ he observed.

* * *

Even though they were from different departments—he's from math while Tarth was from science—he still can't help observing her from afar. As the school term went on, his interest in her piqued. She was _fascinating_ to watch. The way she acted in and out of the classroom was so different—outside the classroom everything about her was shy and awkward, from her gait to her manner of speaking. She stuttered and blushed so much that one could hardly believe that she was a professor, teaching Chemistry to forty or so students. But when he passes by her classroom, and he sees her doing her lecture, he could tell that she really knows her stuff, from the way she talks and walks around her classroom, _strong and sure,_ to the way she confidently holds a test tube over a Bunsen burner for her demonstrations.

Another thing that he observed from her was that she was _young_ , give or take ten years his junior. He could tell by the way she acts around her colleagues. She was always silent, just keeping to herself, engaging in their conversations just a handful of times. Well, it would only be natural, seeing that her co-science teachers consist of mostly old people. She does not have colleagues in her department that's in the same age group as herself.

Sometimes he sees her having coffee with Arya Stark, daughter of the professor that she replaced and also the basketball coach at KLH. He also sees her with Renly Baratheon, brother of the school principal and also the school's guidance counselor. She talks and laughs with them as is customary when having conversations though her laughs, he noticed, does not quite reach her eyes. Whenever she thinks that she's alone and nobody looks at her, an air of sadness seems to hang over her like a cloud. Her eyes, _her blue, blue eyes,_ has this look of resignation in it, he can't quite describe it—it's as if she already knew of her fate, that it would be sad and full of disappointments.

Jaime knows that his interest on her is bordering on obsession. But he can't help himself. He also couldn't find it in himself to befriend nor approach her because he's afraid that he would only taint her— she does look so innocent and pure to him— with his cynicism.

* * *

One day, near the end of the school term, as he was on his way to the principal's office to discuss his contract with KLH, he heard raised voices coming from the office. He immediately recognized Professor Tarth's voice and another's—was it Tarly? Jaime stopped in his tracks, his right hand poised to open the doorknob. He paused and decided to eavesdrop, he only felt some slight guilt, seeing as the conversation was bordering on a shouting match and anyone passing in the corridor going to the principal's office would definitely hear them.

As he eavesdropped, he found out that Tarly—yes, he knew it now to be Tarly's voice—was outraged by Professor Tarth's method of teaching.

"— _definitely impractical, and does not completely follow the syllabus at all!"_

Jaime heard Tarth's carefully composed voice, though he knew she was beyond frustrated right now "Professor Tarly, we are now in the 21st century, of course our method of teaching must go along with how today's generation thinks. Students need a different approach so that they could learn efficiently and could actually comprehe—"

However, Tarly didn't let her finish though, "you, you big _bitch!_ You think you are so smart. Just because you were chosen by Catelyn herself to be her replacement does _not_ mean that you could just simply employ your own methods without consulting us, your co-science teachers! You could have disrupted the whole —!"

Hearing those words, and knowing that Tarly's arguments are now going personal, Jaime decided to make his presence known. As he entered the principal's office, all parties froze and turned to look at him. Tarly looked like he was ready to punch somebody—hopefully not Tarth who was so red either from shame, humiliation or anger, he could not tell—his gnarled hands balled into tight fists while Robert Baratheon, the school principal looked ready to flee himself and was relieved when he saw Jaime enter. The argument clearly had been going on for quite some time.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked with faux innocence.

"Ah, Jaime just in time for your appointment." Principal Baratheon said, looking pointedly at his wristwatch. In truth, Jaime was late, but due to his eavesdropping, he had not realized the time. Baratheon turned his head toward the two professors glaring daggers at each other and continued speaking, "Brienne, Randyll, I'm afraid we have to cut this meeting short. I have a scheduled meeting with Professor Lannister. The two of you could continue _discussing_ this outside _and_ only come back to me when you reach an agreement. Am I clear?"

Tarly gave the principal a terse nod and stormed outside the office while Tarth stuttered a "y-yes sir" and quickly followed Tarly outside. Jaime age her an encouraging smile as she passed by him. She returned it with a confused look.

Seating himself in the chair facing the principal, he asked, "What was that all about?"

Robert sighed. "Brienne is very idealistic, she believes that students learn best when they do it themselves. While I agree with her approach seeing as her students are performing well, Randyll does not. He sees her approach as impractical and reckless especially since she is teaching chemistry. Randyll, is already old and is very, shall we say _traditional_ with his way of teaching. He believes that the instruction should be completely teacher-centered as to avoid and accidents in the classroom. But enough of that, we are here to discuss your contract with the school, not about their dispute. Now, as you very well know.."

Jaime tuned the principal out, he already knew what Baratheon was going to say, and so he let his thoughts drift towards Professor Tarth. He completely agrees with her approach, he already tried it himself in fact, and found the method very promising. However, her approach would definitely cause an uproar amongst her co-science teachers, since most of them were from the _Jurassic_ era—he snickered to himself—which means that most of them are traditionalists. Jaime sighed, she definitely needs some back-up, someone who had influence over those idiots so that she wouldn't be shunned completely by her colleagues. With a jolt, he realized that it was _him._ With enough charm and a lot of sucking up, he could convince them to consider Professor Tarth's method.

Unfortunately, he was already itching to be free of KLH. Maybe she could find someone else to do that for her. He completely doubts it though, _poor girl,_ Jaime sighed again.

"—so, Jaime do you want to extend your contract? I would be perfectly happy to—"

Jaime interrupted Baratheon before he could finish that thought, and said a polite "no, thank you". The Principal visibly deflated.

"Well, if that is all, Mr. Principal, I would like to get going." Jaime said as he stood up and shook hands with the large man in front of him.

"It was a pleasure working with you Mr. Lannister." With that, he exited the office.

* * *

Outside, Jaime saw Professor Tarth in the hallway, leaning her back on a wall, head bowed, her form looking so dejected and forlorn. He cautiously approached, making his footsteps loud enough so that he wouldn't startle her.

"Professor, are you alright?"

Tarth seemed hesitant to answer him but she still did, _polite as ever_. Jaime grinned to himself.

"I'm fine." At Jaime's skeptical brow, she continued, "You have probably heard my argument earlier with Professor Tarly." Jaime nodded.

"Well...let's just say, I have no say in the matter since I am still a rookie in their eyes. I—he said that he talked with the other professors and that they had already agreed that if I continue with my _misguided_ method, then they would make a petition to have me replaced." Even though she's taller than him by half an inch, she looked small in her dejected state.

Jaime laid a hand on her shoulders and squeezed. She seem to not realize that Jaime was touching her because she did not react or anything. Jaime's heart ached seeing her so down that for once, just this once, he gave in to his instinct to comfort her and gathered her into his arms. That action seemed to finally pull Tarth out of her thoughts because she froze but eventually gave in to the comfort offered to her, wrapping her arms around his torso giving it a squeeze.

Jaime marveled at how she fits perfectly in his arms, even though she's slightly taller than him and her shoulders broader than his. They stayed like that for minutes, hours, Jaime could not tell.

When they pulled out of their embrace, he noticed that Tarth was blushing— _red, what a stark contrast against the blue of her eyes_ —adorably so.

Jaime grinned at her, and she turned a deeper shade of red, he decided that he rather _liked_ it.

"Do you want to grab some coffee? I-I mean, I could accompany you, that is, so you could, sort of, forget y-your problems?" Jaime blushed halfway through his invitation. Why was he stuttering?! _Gods,_ he wasn't a green boy anymore for fuck's sake!

Tarth smiled shyly at him and nodded her head.

"Jaime—I can call you Jaime, right?

"Only if I can call you Brienne."

Tarth blushed again. _Seven save him,_ he was getting addicted to her blushes already. "Sure, you can call me t-that, _Jaime._ A-and thank you by the way, for the h-hug."

* * *

As they were walking towards the school canteen, he thought that maybe he could extend his contract with the school for another year, _just one year_ , so that he could help her with her problem, and so he decided to return to the principal's office tomorrow and update Baratheon of his decision to stay.

However, he did not end up staying for just one year. For every year, he would extend his contract for another term because he was not yet ready to leave _her_ behind just yet.

 _fin_

* * *

A\N: this is my longest? i'm not sure haha btw, I am still not satisfied with this. I had difficulty writing from Jaime's POV, its really difficult. oy, this is not betaed btw. please dont judge me hahahaha


	11. IN THY ARMS

CHAPTER 11: IN THY ARMS

* * *

post s7

warning: heavy angst ahead, as in no fluff at all

* * *

All the sounds around him seemed so far away. Muted and muffled, not a single sound breaking through his mental haze. Though his mind had recognized the crowd gathered around him.

He thought he heard the words _kingslayer, oathbreaker, man without honor, sisterfucker_ being hissed by the crowd of onlookers around him. But they didn't matter, all of that did not matter except for the executioner's block waiting for him at the end of his walk, beside it was the mother of dragons herself. He supposed he should at least be grateful meeting his death this way, rather than being roasted alive by her _children_. At least the north men were stickler in their ways.

He had come to the north, thoughts of warning the dragon queen and the bastard king of his _dear_ sister's sick betrayal, and a certain blue-eyed wench powered his journey. He knew from the moment he jumped on his horse, Honor— _how apt_ , he thought wryly—that this would be his fate come the day he finally stepped foot again in Winterfell after all those years.

However, despite knowing that the day of his reckoning would finally come he could not help but regret all those times that he wasted. He should have gone with the wench when he sent her off to her quest to find the Stark sisters. Or better yet, he should never have gone back to King's Landing at all. He _should_ have stayed with Brienne. All of his _should haves_ and _what ifs_ did not matter now seeing that he would meet his end one way or another.

Reaching the executioner's block, he laid his head upon the block of wood and raised his head and spied the crowd, hoping to catch a last glimpse of those sapphire eyes that always gazed at him with trust. His sweeping gazed stopped the moment he saw Brienne standing at the back. His execution certainly gathered quite a crowd but that did not deter him from easily spotting her. Those eyes that always looked at him with trust and an emotion that he dared not name in the past was now full of hurt. For a moment, he was confused, but his eyes widened a fraction, suddenly remembering that time in the dragon pit when he brushed her off. He had to, Cersei was looking at them, _damn it!_ He thought he was being obvious that time—despite his words, the way he looked in her blue eyes held a thousand words, words that said _I'm sorry, I will try my best, I'll be the man that you believe me to be, I love you._

So the wench was not able to understand him at all. _Seven hells_ , he refused to die knowing Brienne thought that she was nothing to him. _She is everything_. And she must know that. He was about to call for her, to explain to her, to finally tell Brienne that she's all that he yearned for, albeit unknowingly for the first few years they were apart, when he was cut off by the Targaryen queen.

"Any last words, Kingslayer?"

Though Jaime's first instinct was to further antagonize the dragon queen—she looked so smug, for the gods' sake!—he chose that opportunity to come clean to Brienne and looked at her square in the eyes.

"I apologize for my sister's betrayal—" the crowd broke into angry hisses at this and his next words were almost swallowed by the noise if not for the bastard king's angry glare. So Jaime shouldered on without breaking eye contact with Brienne, "but I made a vow to someone to fight for the living and I refuse to break that oath, and so here I am." Again, the crowd broke into angry hisses. They snorted and spat at him, shouting the words that labeled the life he lived the moment he shoved a sword into the back of his king.

It was the dragon queen who silenced the crowd this time when she raised her hand.

"You want us to believe that _you_ , an oathbreaker, refuse to break an oath? You jest, Kingslayer." Daenerys sneered. "Tell the truth. Tell us why you are here. Were you sent to _spy on us_ by your false queen? Is this some ploy of hers?"

All that time, he had not broken eye contact with Brienne, wanting to convey with his eyes the things left unsaid between them. Jaime refused to be veered off course by this little silver-haired queen, he knew this would be his last chance.

"I once told Ser Bronn that all I ever wanted was to die in the arms of the woman I love. But alas, that is not to be." He smiled at Brienne. Her eyes were now brimming with tears—due to hurt or regret, he could not tell. It did not matter to him, so long as she would be the last person he sees before he meets the Stranger.

His words only seemed to anger the dragon queen more for she gestured to the bastard king to go on to his beheading already. As he heard the king raise his Valyrian steel sword, he looked up at Brienne one last time and mouthed the words, _I love you,_ to her, smiling and letting a single tear drop from his eyes. The image of Brienne's disbelieving eyes and her frantic shout of _"NO!"_ was the last thing he saw before his world went black.

 _fin_

* * *

A/N: sorry!


End file.
